The Tiger and the Dragon: Family Ties
by Snafu the Great
Summary: Ryu and Chun Li are targeted by Shadowlaw assassins. But they receive help from an unexpected source: Ryu's estranged sister, Miya Hoshi...the former Japanese Doll formerly known as Satsuki.
1. Chapter 1

The Tiger and the Dragon: Family Ties

A Street Fighter Fanfiction

By The Headcrook

Legal BS Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Capcom Entertainment. After taking some time off from my beloved series, The Head of the Crooked Party is back with an all-new fanfic. On a sad note, however, because of the fact that now forbids the use of music lyrics in fanfiction, I won't be posting any more chapters for the Millenium Chaos Pageant on the site. However, I will be posting them on two other sites: Ryu and Chun Li Forever and the Street Fighter Fanfic Archive, so my beloved fans and fellow writers, so not despair, for I haven't forgotten about you.

Update on Satsuki's Bio: Given her profile a complete overhaul. I've also changed Satsuki's first name from May to Miya, since Kirina ends up calling her 'Aunt May' later on down the road. Too Spiderman.

**PROFILE: MIYA 'SATSUKI' HOSHI - MURAMASA SHADOW EMPERESS**

**Note: Ashura is the Buddhist deity of war. Satsuki, having been trained and mentored by Sagat, is also known as the 'Princess of Lethwei.'**

**Shadowlaw Codename:** Satsuki

**Real Name:** Miya Leiko (Ueto) Hoshi (Miya means 'three arrows' in Japanese. It also means 'temple,' and 'sacred house' Leiko means 'arrogant.')

**Nationality:** Japanese, she also holds American citizenship

**Birthdate/Age:** May 29/18 years old (29 when Kirina arrives in Japan following Juli's death)

**Birthplace:** Unknown. Somewhere on the American west coast, possibly California.

**Height:** 5 feet, 6 3/4 inches

**Weight:** 130 pounds

**Blood Type:** B

**Hair:** Reddish-brown

**Eyes:** Brown (Blue in Psycho Hadou mode)

**Measurements: **W - 34 B - 26 H - 33

**Hobby:** Motorcycles (she owns two), cats, Japanese anime and manga, praticing kendo

**Favorite Food:** Fish Tempura, Wasabi

**Favorite Sport:** Jogging, Horseback riding, Archery

**Most Valuable:** Her Muramasa Sword, which she named named Ashura, her motorcycles

**Hates the Most:** Spiders, Snakes, Delta Red member Lieutenant Lita Luwanda

**Fighting Styles:** Shadowlaw Commando (she hardly uses this style though), Kachin-style Lethwei (Advanced), Ansatsuken, various Japanese swordfighting techniques (Kendo, Ninjitsu, etc...)

**Known Relatives:** Hanzou Shinichi Hoshi, father - deceased; Mei Kurosawa Hoshi, mother - deceased; Junko Ueto; Foster mother and Shadowlaw researcher, deceased; Ryu Hoshi, older brother

**Primary Fighting Costume:** Black midriff tanktop, gray gi pants with black belt, fighting gloves.

**Second Fighting Costume:** White gi top, sleeves rolled to her elbows, black hakama pants (decorated in Heihachi Mishima-esque fashion) and lotus sandals.

**Casual Outfit A:** White haltertop, denim pants, hiking boots

**Casual Outfit B:** Black midriff shirt with either the words 'Bad Girl,' 'Foxy Lady,' and 'You Can Fly' on it, denim pants and tennis shoes

**Quotes:** "Oops. I think I should call Aprile in to look at those injuries. I may have overdone it."

"My styles know no equal. Then again, who can equal a former Shadowlaw doll, other than my brother?"

"The Murumasa thirsts for blood. Yours will do quite nicely."

"That was Lethwei, not Muay Thai that floored you."

**About Satsuki's Muramasa: **Miya 'Satsuki' Hoshi's main expertise is various styles of Japanese swordplay. Her Muramasa sword is an extremely rare weapon. Only two of them were made, along with two Masamune swords to go along with them. The blades were made from a Japanese swordsmith in the early 20th century by using an ancient method that is well over 400 years old. The metal is that of an extremely rare indestuctable metal that is only found in the Far East. The blades itself are razor-sharp and can cut through nearly anything, from human bodies to even concrete and various metals, and are worth well over $5 million. Miya has both Muramasa swords in her possession (the second she accquired while still in Shadowlaw) but she hasn't found the remaining Masamune until Xiayu and Yanyu accquires it for Kirina years later. Ryu has the first Masamune sword in his possesion, something that Gouken had accquired.

In an interesting sidenote, a Muramasa sword could cut a leaf flowing down a stream when held in the stream in the leaf's path. It has also been told that once drawn, a Muramasa blade has to draw blood before it can be returned to its scabbard, while the Masamune are considered the mark of an internally peaceful and calm warrior. One famous legend concerning the difference of the two swords is based on what happens when one of each sword is placed in a slow stream. Muramasa's sword was able to cut a leaf cleanly in half, while another leaf abruptly changed course and slid by Masamune's sword without touching it.

**Other Info: **Miya graduated from high school in Japan at the age of fifteen from a technical high school that was funded by Shadowlaw (Bison, despite being a cold-blooded SOB, knows the values of a good education) During that time, she was trained in Kachin-style Lethwei (Burmese Boxing). While employed within the Shadowlaw organization, her kickboxing skills caight the attention of Victor Sagat, who became her mentor and taught her some pointers in kickboxing, not to mention the Tiger Blow, Tiger Crush and Tiger Genocide. She also took a crash course in Ansatsuken through Ryu and Ken's combat data, not to mention her older brother gave her some tips and notes on the style. She is also a gifted mechanic and can basically fix anything from cars to motorcycles. She also teaches Kirina Houshi the basics of Ansatsuken before continuing her training under Ryu. Because she is gifted in the various arts of Japanese swordfighting, she is the youngest person at eighteen to hold the third-highest rank in Kendo. She is also a first-dan black belt in Ansatsuken.

**Special Intros:**

- vs. Ryu Hoshi: Both bow to one another before hopping back in their stances.

- vs. Chun Li Xiang: Miya stands there, arms folded, while Chun Li goes through her CvSNK2 intro with badguys, only she says, "Show me your stuff!"

- vs. Victor Sagat: Sagat has a sleevless coat with hood over his body, the hood over his head. One taped hand goes to his chest, touching the scar before he clenches his fist and throws off his coat, revealing himself in his usual trunks. Miya inclines her head in a show of respect to her former mentor.

- vs. Cammy White: Miya gives Cammy a Shadowlaw-style salute in a show of respect and Cammy responds in kind.

- vs. Rolento Schugerg: Rolento tosses a couple of grenades at Miya, who slices them in two with her sword. The grenades explode harmlessly as the duo lock weapons for a moment before backing off.

- vs. Joe Higashi: A smitten Joe is gawking at Miya who is preparing for her match. He then snaps out of it and prepares himself.

- vs. King: King performs her Surprise Rose and Miya counters with her Rising Knee. The two moves cancel each other out and they jump back into their stances.

- vs. Yuri Sakazaki: Ryu is standing behind Miya as is Ryo Sakazaki, who is behind his sister. Both girls 'power up' (Yuri in her S-Groove power-up stance and Miya doing it like Akuma's horse stance win pose). Then their brothers jump back as Miya and Yuri go into their stances.

**Bio:**

Satsuki's birthname is Miya Hoshi. Miya is the estranged younger sister of Ryu Hoshi, the infamous Antsasuken master and Street Fighter champion. When her mother was pregnant with her, her parents were in a car accident and Miya's mother managed to name her child shortly before dying of her injuries. Miya was then adopted by Junko Ueto, a Japanese Shadowlaw technician who had no children of her own. As a child, Miya showed remarkable abilities with a sword and hand-to-hand combat (having fought several of the dolls, which gained the attention of Bison), causing the tech to enlist her into the newly-organized doll program. Miya underwent gene therapy and the brutal Shadowlaw training regimen and at the age of fifteen, became the last member of the Shadolaw Elite Squad to enlist.

Given the codename Satsuki - and a new Murumasa sword from her mentor - Miya became an invaluable member of the Shadowlaw dolls, acting as an enforcer and covert operative, specializing in retrevial and kidnappings. Sometime before the Second Street Fighter Tournament, she discovered through a DNA test (Shadowlaw had samples of Ryu's blood and DNA stored) that Ryu was her older brother. During the chaos that followed Shadowlaw's destruction, her foster mother was killed by Shadowlaw members Doctrine Dark and Cracker Jack while hiding in Japan. Miya buried the person the closest to her as a mother and swore a blood oath that she will satisfy her sword's bloodlust with that of her mentor's murderers.

Aside from being a top-notch martial artist who aside from wielding a Murumasa with devestating efficency (even better than Santamu, Noembelu and the twins Xiayu and Yanyu), Miya is also an expert in hand-to-hand combat, having mastered both the Shadowlaw Commando fighting style and Kachin-style Lethwei, a Burmese version of Muay Thai. While searching for her mentor's murderers in England, Miya has several run-ins with Delta Red, Cammy's division. She particualry dislikes Cammy's teammate, Lita Luwanda, mainly because they had butted heads back when Satsuki was an assassin. Her psychomotor reflexes are also extraordinary and her quickness and speed can allow her to parry and deflect rapid blows, including Chun Li's Hykaretsu Kyaku, a feat that her brother can perform as well.

Despite her origins as an Shadowlaw member, Miya is a person who is disciplined and dignified when it comes to fighting and, like her brother, holds honor in high regard, mainly because she refuses to kill her targets behind her back. While tracking both Jack and Dark, she discovers that they plan on killing both Ryu and his Chinese fiancee. Under Juli's orders, Miya has to protect Ryu at all costs. Despite her background as a Shadowlaw assassin, Miya is just as clever as well as deadly. She is fluent in English, Japanese and Chinese, and her IQ is that of a geinus level.

Like Ryu, she also has the Dark Hadou (a genetic trait with the Hoshi family. However anyone who has any Ansatsuken training can wield it) which was fused by Psycho Power. She has also learned Ansatsuken from studying Ryu's combat data and several books on the fighting style given to her by Ryu as well and has incorporated some of his and Ken's moves whenever she fights. She was also taught some Muay Thai moves from Victor Sagat and also incorporates them into her Lethwei style as well. She is also a diehard motorcycle enthusiast, something that she picked up from her days in Shadowlaw. Her daredevil stunt driving is a testament to that.

In an interesting sidenote, Miya's Lethwei fighting style has gained several rivals from the King of Fighters Tournament, mainly the French kickboxer King and Japanese fighter Joe Higashi, eventhough Joe is somewhat infatuated with the younger Hoshi. She also has made a rival in Yuri Sakazaki as well, due to her training in Ansatsuken and being the sister of Ryu. Her fighting skills had also gained the attention of Southtown mobster Geese Howard, who offered her a job with his crime syndicate. Miya refused, saying that she serves only herself and no one else.

Rather than return to a life of crime once out of Shadowlaw (she had gotten offers from various Japanese Yakuza and Chinese Triad bosses, offers of marriage from said groups, and even the chance to run her own gang), not to mention offers to join Colonel Rolento Schugerg's private army and Commander Heidern's Ikari Commando Unit, she decided to go legit and open up her own kendo school in Tokyo. Of course, that doesn't stop her from competing in various underground tournaments, with her brother in her corner, and having various fighters at her doorstep challenging her to a match. Like brother like sister.

**About the Lethwei Fighting Style: **Lethwei (or Lethawae), also known as Burmese Boxing and Myanma Traditional Boxing, may well be the most brutal and exciting form of kickboxing the world has ever seen. Lethwei is in many ways similar to its sibling Muay Thai from neighboring Thailand. If Thai Boxing is the science of 8 limbs, then Lethwei is the science of 9 limbs due to the allowance of head butts. There are records recording Lethwei style matches dating back to the Pyu empire in Burma.

Participants fight without gloves only wrapping their hands in hemp or gauze cloth; rules are similar to Muay Thai but allow and encourage all manner of takedowns along with head butts. Traditionally held outdoors in sandpits instead of rings but in modern times are now held in rings. Popular technique in Lethwei include leg kicks, knees, elbows, head butts, raking knuckle strikes, and ballistic takedowns.

The Kachin variant of Lethwei is referred to as soft, or relaxed. There is very little wasted motion or effort. Lethwei matches usually start in long range with kicks to the legs and raking punches to the face in an effort to draw blood as matches continue the fighters end up in the in the clinch and the primary weapons used are standing grappling with various takedowns and sweeps along with the preferred finishing weapons of head-butts, elbows, and knees. The Kachin Practitioner generally prefers to fight from the clinch and tends not to fall after missing with a long distance strike opting to follow low line kicks and raking punches into close range.

If the sport is viewed in the context of preparing one for individual combat you can see that it not only teaches timing, distance, and movement but also the ability to absorb and deliver punishment thereby winning a war of attrition. The goal is not so much the winning and losing but fighting hard and learning lessons about survival.

**-Shadowlaw Commando-**

Fighting Stance

- Shadowlaw defense stance. Yawn...

She fights the same as Cammy, Juli and Juni. But she rarely uses the Shadowlaw Commando style. She does use the special moves though. Moving on...

**-Kachin-style****Lethwei (Burmese Traditional Boxing)-**

Fighting Stance

- Sagat's SNK vs Capcom Chaos fighting stance.

Knee Bash into Scissor Leg Throw

- Combining Sagat's Knee Bash and Bison's Hell Press, Miya grabs the opponent with both hands, drill her knees into their torso several times before flinging them to the ground with her leg, then kicking them across the area when they bounce off the ground.

Elbow Smash into Headbutt

- Miya grabs the opponent, drives her elbow into their faces several times in a way that would make T. Hawk proud, then headbutts them away.

Light Punch (Jab)

- Standing: Quick jab with her right hand

- Close: Elbow to the face

- Crouching: Low jab to the calf

- Jumping (up) Falling elbow (towards/away) Air punch

Medium Punch (Strong)

- Standing: Lunging elbow

- Close: Punch to the torso, followed by a hard elbow

- Crouching: Punch to the kneecaps

- Jumping (up) Uppercut in midair (towards/away) Straight punch

Hard Punch (Fierce)

- Standing: Lunging punch

- Close: Lunging headbutt

- Crouching: Left blow to the calf

- Jumping (up): Hard elbow to the head (towards/away) Same

Light Kick (Short)

- Standing: Low kick to the shin

- Close: Knee to the gut

- Crouching: Leg to the ankle

- Jumping (up): Knee in the air (towards/away) Extended kick

Medium Kick (Forward)

- Standing: Standing thrust kick

- Close: Knee to the chin

- Crouching: Lunging low kick

- Jumping (up) Sagat-esque Hard kick (towards/away) Same

Hard Kick (Roundhouse)

- Standing: M. Bison's SF Alpha Standing Hard Kick

- Close: Hard kick to the torso

- Crouching: Power foot sweep

- Jumping (up) M. Bison's CvSNK jumping Hard Kick (towards/away) M. Bison's CvSNK's drop kick

-**Ansatsuken**-

Fighting Stance

- Miya uses Violent Ken's stance from SVC Chaos

Miya fights a lot like her brother and Ken, only unlike Shadowlaw Commando and Lethwei, she focuses on agility and speed more than strength and power.

-**Japanese Swordfighting**-

Fighting Stance

- Miya has the flat side of her blade resting across her shoulder.

Overhead Toss

- Kita tosses her opponnent across the arena.

Jawbreaker: Emulating a certain mechanized ninja from Tekken, Miya trips one leg out from under her opponent before smashing her sword handle into their jaw.

Light Punch (Jab)

- Standing: Miya smacks the opponent with the flat side of her sword

- Close: Overhead elbow

- Crouching: Poke to the legs

- Jumping (up) Flat side smack (towards/away) Weak slash

Medium Punch (Strong)

- Standing: Miya turns her back and pokes towards the air, ala Rolento's standing Medium.

- Close: Sword butt to the face

- Crouching: Sweeping arc to the Achilles' heel

- Jumping (up) Downward Slash (towards/away) Same

Hard Punch (Fierce)

- Standing: Lunging slash. Ouch.

- Close: Backhand with sword hand

- Crouching: One handed uppercut slash

- Jumping (up) Diving slash (towards/away) Same

Light Kick (Short)

- Standing: Low Kick to the leg

- Close: Knee to the stomach

- Crouching: Kick to the ankle

- Jumping (up) Reverse drop kick (towards/away)

Medium Kick (Forward)

- Standing: Inside crescent kick

- Close: Standing axe kick

- Crouching: Slide kick

- Jumping (up) Perfect drop kick (towards/away) Same

Hard Kick (Roundhouse)

- Standing: Spinning back kick

- Close: Reverse cresent kick

- Crouching: Double foot sweep (she sweeps at her oppnent's calves, then spins and goes for the ankles)

- Jumping (up) Same as Medium (towards/away) Same as medium

**-Special Moves: Shadowlaw Commando-**

**Note: Since she hardly uses the Shadowlaw Commando Style when she fights, she uses its special moves with her other styles.**

**Spiral Arrow **

**-** Unlike Cammy's, who can knock an opponent down in one hit, Miya's version takes two hits to knock them down.

**Cannon Spike **

**-** Miya performs this move the same way as Cammy, Juli and Juni. The only difference is that she once the first hit connects, she kicks them again to bounce off of her flying opponent.

**Super Move: Reverse Shaft Breaker **

**-** Self-explanitory

**Super Move: Spin Drive Smasher **

**-** Ditto.

**-Special Moves: Ansatsuken-**

**Hadouken **

**-** Miya's version of the Hadouken. Ryu has been giving Miya pointers in Ansatsuken-based ki-manipulation in a successful attempt to control her Psycho Hadou. She does it the same way as her male counterparts does it, only hers is blue with a purplish tint.

**Rising Dragon's Kiss **

**-** If anyone played King of Fighters Maximum Impact, she has Duke's anti-air move

**Hurricane Gale Kick **

**-** Ryu's Third Strike EX version. Multihitting. Painful.

**Joudan Sokotou Geri (High Angle Blade Kick) **

**-** Miya performs the move the same way as her brother, only she does it with her other leg and with enough force to bounce the opponent off of any nearby wall.

**Nata Otoshi Geri (Falling Hatchet Kick) **

**-** Aside from her brother's combat data, Miya also used some of Ken Masters' data as well. She performs the move differently, in the form of an inside cresent kick, rather than an outside crescent kick.

**Kama Barai Geri (Sweeping Scythe Kick) **

**-** Same way Ken does it.

**Oosoto Mawashi Geri (Greater Outer Spinning Kick) **

**-** A power roundhouse kick that knocks anyone to the ground.

**Inazuma Kakoto Wari (Lightning Flash Heel Splitter) **

**- **Same way Ken does it.

**Bitchslap **

**-** You think Yuri Sakazaki's Hyakuretsu Binta (Hundred Slaps) move was humiliating, Miya's slaps are just as painful...as well as embarassing to endure. Miya slaps her opponent square across the face. Hard. Simple enough.

**Royal Bitchslap **

**-** Following the first slap, Miya smacks the opponent with her OTHER hand.

**Supreme Bitchslap **

**-** After the second slap, Miya back-slaps her opponent with the aforementioned hand, causing them to spin.

**Killer Bitchslap **

**-** Right after the third slap, Miya slaps them in an uppercut-like fashion, punting the opponent into the air.

**Ultimate Bitchslap **

**-** The final slap. Miya comes in with an overhead slap to the face, knocking the opponent down. Damn.

**Super Move: Great Destroyer Surge **

**-** Miya's version of Ryu's Shinkuu Hadouken from Street Fighter III. Combining the energies from both the Dark Hadou and Psycho Power, Miya unleashes a massive ball of ki that electrocutes and burns the opponent at the same time. It's like getitng hit with a combined Denjin Hadouken and Bison's Psycho Crusher. Odd that it looks more like Akuma's Messatsu Gouhadou from Third Strike. Maybe its because she's using 'Psycho Hadou.'

**Super Move: Kuzuryuu Reppa (Nine-Headed Dragon Destroyer) **

**-** In a sparring session with Ken Masters, Miya created this move from Ken's two supers: the Shoryureppa and the Shippuujinrai Kyaku. Later on down the line, Miya's niece (and Ryu's daughter) Kirina does the same move later on, but it was Miya who created it first. Miya delivers several powerful kicks before finishing off with three Dragon Punches.

**Super Move: Twin Fists of Death **

**-** Better known to some as the Shin Shouryuken From Hell, Miya slams a Psycho Hadou-powered right fist into the opponent's torso VERY HARD, then follows through with the Shouryuken. Anyone who sees this move executed on an opponent can sum it up in one word: OUCH. Those who are on the receiving end of it tend to have several bones broken and organs ruptured as a result, depending on the severity of the blows.

**-Special Moves: Lethwei-**

**Lethwei Rush **

**-** A multi-hitting move. Miya dashes forward and throws her left elbow, then her right and a hard kick to the face. Puts Fei Long's Rekkaken to shame.

**Lethwei Blow **

**- **Miya showed Sagat that he had trained her well. Unlike the seven hits that Sagat can do with his Tiger Blow, Miya hits the opponent four times.

**Rising Knee **

**-** Since Sagat had taken a special interest in Miya seeing as how Muay Thai and Lethwei are similar in both style and technique, Sagat gave her several pointers in how to make her kickboxing even more effective. Once Sagat taught her his Tiger Crush, Miya modified it to meet her standards. Miya's Rising Knee is a move that Sagat himself would be proud of.

**Split Kick **

**-** Remember Jean-Claude Van Damne's signature spinning split kick? Her version is much more worser than his.

**Super Move: Satsuki Destroyer **

**-** Better known as the Tiger Genocide, Miya shows Sagat that he had taught her well. Miya performs a quick Rising Knee, followed by not two, but three consecutive Tiger Blows. Only difference is that Miya performs the Tiger Blows with her left hand instead of her right.

**Super Move: Lethwei Assault **

**-** Miya dashes at her opponent and punchs, kicks and headbutts the opponent into subission. After punting them into the air with her Rising Knee, she flips in midair and drives BOTH her knees into her downed opponent's gut.

**-Special Moves: Japanese Swordfighting-**

**Charging Cherry Blossom Slash **

**-** Miya bumrushes her opponent, and performs two horizontal slashes before finishing with an overhead slash.

**Demon Splitter Slash **

**-** Miya performs a rising somersault, blade extended. She then comes down on the opponent with a diving slash.

**Diving Slash **

**-** Apparently, Miya must be a Final Fantasy VII fan. Her Diving Slash is similar to Cloud's Braver Limit Break, only she somersaults before coming down with the blade.

**Overhead Slash into Underhand Slash **

**-** Miya brings her sword down in an overhead swing, followed by an underhand slash.

**Backhand Slash into Thrust **

**- **Miya swings her sword in a backhand motion, then follows through with a thrust

**Murumasa Toss **

**-** Like a boomerang, Miya throws her Muramasa sword at her opponent before it returns to her by her will.

**Ashura Deflect **

**-** Undergoing genetic expeimentation has left Miya with advanced psychomotor reflexes when it comes to her weapons. She can deflect bullets and various ki attacks with her Muramasa sword with little difficulty.

**Ashura Counter **

**-** Miya holds her sword in a mediatation stance, eyes closed (Think Ben Kenobi before Darth Vader killed him in A New Hope). When an opponent closes in, reaches in with her free hand, tosses them into the air and slashes the crap out of them them.

**Super Move:** **Ashura Tempest **

**- **Summoning her energies and channeling it to her sword, causing its blade to glow purple, Miya charges at her opponent and hacks them senseless before doing two Demon Splitter Slashes.

**Super Move: Misogi (Shinto Purification Ceremony) **

**-** Miya holds her sword in the Ben Kenobi-esque meditation stance, then disappears. She then reappears six feet above her opponent in the air and comes down on them with her Psycho Hadou-charged sword, creating a massive geyser of energy that expands upon impact.

**Super Move: Ganzan Ryouzan Zan (Mountain Splitting Slash) **

**- **Think her Twin Dists of Death with a sword in her hand. Very, very painful.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue: The Final Order 

Note: I changed some of the dialouge somewhat from Kirina's Story. Bah.

Lanai Island, Hawaii, some time after the Second Street Fighter Tournament...

_A beachside house at night. Outside on the patio, a lone woman was watching the starry sky. She was in her early twenties, of European origin, with long brown hair tied into a bun. She was dressed casual, a T-shirt and shorts. A second woman appeared from behind her. Unlike the first woman, she was younger and Japanese, with short brown hair and was wearing a summer dress._

_The first woman spoke first. "Back in Shadowlaw, I never got a chance to look at the night sky. Even when I was on assignment, I never got the chance to look at the stars. Now...I can see how beautiful they are."_

_The Japanese woman nodded as she spoke, her English perfect. "That they are. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"_

_The older woman nodded. "At least I'm not alone in this." She then turned to the other woman and smiled. "Kirina now has eleven aunts that will help raise her. So you want to see me about something?"_

_The Japanese woman nodded. "It has something to do with Ryu." She pulled out a folded sheet of paper from her pocket and handed it to Juli. "This is a copy of Ryu's birth certificate."_

_The former Shadowlaw commander known only as Juli accepted the sheet of paper and opened it. After scanning the document, she stopped on the names of his parents. "Hanzou Shinichi and Mei Kurosawa Hoshi. So those are his parents."_

_Satsuki nodded as she pulled out a second sheet of paper. "This is my bitrh certificate."_

_Juli took the second sheet of paper. "Miya Leiko Hoshi," she read. "Japanese for 'three arrow'." Juli then blinked. "Wait a second..." She then found the names of the parents._

_They were the same as on Ryu's birth certificate._

_Juli looked at Satsuki in complete shock. Satsuki nodded. "Like you, I wanted to see that I was not a clone. Imagine Bison's surprise if he found out that his best chance of getting Ryu into Shadowlaw would be his own little sister."_

_Juli shook her head. "Does Ryu know about this?"_

_Satsuki nodded. "He knows about me. Juni and the other don't know about it however. They also don't know that the reason why he managed to evade Shadowlaw after all this time was because of me." She looked out to the horizon. "I've heard from Marz that several members from Shadowlaw are planning on taking him and the Chinese woman that he's seeing out."_

_Juli nodded. "This stays between you and me, Satsuki. I want you to go to Japan and protect Ryu and the Interpol agent at all costs."_

_Satsuki nodded. "I will."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter One: The First Assassination Attempt 

Interpol Building, Downtown Tokyo

The current thought that was going through Ryu Hoshi's mind was, 'The things I do for this woman.'

Right now, he was attending a party with his Chinese fianceé at her job. The party was to celebrate the retirement of a senior Interpol official, and Chun Li didn't want to go alone. First she asked, pleaded, then threatened Ryu with having him sleep on the couch should he not accompany her to the retirement party.

Right now, he was standing near the buffet table, a plate of food in his hand as Chun Li was busy chatting with several of her coworkers. She was obviously having a good time while he would much rather train or learn more about his dark side. The Ansatsuken expert was dressed down in a dress shirt, slacks and shoes, rather than his usual karate gi and red hachimaki. Chun Li was dressed in her Interpol uniform, a light blue blouse with a yellow necktie, short skirt and knee length boots. Her hair was tied into a simply ponytail the aforementioned hachimaki used to tie her hair back.

It has been over a year since the World Warrior Tournament and since that time, Ryu and Chun Li had tiptoed around dating before they decided to make it official. Before that, Chun Li had moved to Japan and transfered to Interpol's Tokyo offices, mainly at Gen's request following an attack by Vega. Fortunately for Chun Li, Ryu showed up and saved her from being sliced to ribbons by the vengeful Spanish Ninja. Since arriving in Japan, things had taken off from there.

As Ryu finshed off his food, he saw Chun Li walking over to him. "I see that you're occupied with the buffet table," she said as she poked his ribs.

Ryu shrugged his shoulders. "Might as well, since you literally threatened me to come here."

The Chinese fighter smiled. "I was bluffing. I really wasn't going to make you sleep on the couch. Who else is gonna keep me warm at night?" Off Ryu's look she said, "I'm an Interpol agent, not a saint."

"You're hopeless," Ryu said.

She leaned in and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "I'll make it up to you after this assignment."

Following her transfer to Japan, Chun Li has been assigned to weed out the remaining Shadowlaw informants and members. The first few weeks had generated many arrests as she and several loyal agents took down the remanants of Shadowlaw. Now the investigation had all but ground to a halt, forcing Chun Li to call in Delta Red lieutenants Cammy White and Lita Luwanda for assistance. The two British MI-6 agents were to arrive in a couple of hours.

"I hope so, for you sake, Inspector," Ryu replied mildly. "I'm not as forgiving as you think I am."

Chun Li rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

Later on, as the party winded down, Ryu and Chun Li decided to leave and head back home. They exited the Interpol Building and walk down the street, chatting with each other, where Chun Li's car was parked several yards from the Interpol offices since the parking garage was full. Aside from several other people, the streets were deserted.

They approached her car, which was a used Honda Civic. Then when they were at least eight feet from the car...

KA-BOOM!

...the car erupted in a violent explosion, the deadly force knocking both Ryu and Chun Li back several feet. Chun Li landed on the hood of a parked car while Ryu was sprawled across the sidewalk. The car, propelled into the air by the explosion, landed onto another car, causing that one as well to erupt in flames.

Chun Li came to first. Her head was pounding and her ears were ringing from the force of the explosion and she felt something warm coming from the side of her face. She placed her hand on the side of her head and saw a streak of crimson across her fingertips.

Then she immediately thought of Ryu.

"Ryu?" she called out as she stumbled off the hood. "Ryu!"

"Over here," a male voice replied.

Ryu managed to assume a sitting position. Blood was seeping through a cut from his arm. Other than that he was okay, as was Chun Li. "What the hell happened?" he asked.

Chun Li managed to walk over to him before collapsing, her legs weakened from the effects of the blast. "Someone tried to kill us," she whispered.

As police and Interpol agents rushed to the scene, two men watched from inside an unmarked sedan. Apparently, they were the ones who had planted the car bomb, but had failed to eliminate the two fighters.

"You should have waited until they were both in the car," Cracker Jack said to his partner.

The unstable Doctrine Dark ignored his partner. Both men were former members of the Shadowlaw crime syndicate, not to mention that both men were watching in the shadows as Ryu fought Bison and won.

"They won't fall for the same trick twice," Dark said through his mask. "We'll have to try something a little more...subtle."

"Like what?" Jack replied. "We don't have their home address, so they're safe for the moment. But in due time, they will pay. Once when Ryu Hoshi and Chun Li Xiang are out of the way, then Masters, Guile and their loved ones will be next.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Two: Information 

Following the attempt, Chun Li's superiors have placed Chun Li on medical leave to allow her to recover from her injuries.

Aside from the cut on her head (which wasn't going to leave a scar after it healed), Chun Li had a mild concussion and several bruises, while Ryu, who also had a concussion and numerous bruises, had a serious cut in his arm and ended up having to get over thirty stitches to close the injury.

After an overnight stay in the hospital, Ryu and Chun Li returned home to Sora. Right now, the Interpol agent was in the bed resting while Ryu was in the dojo, in his black gi and red headband, meditating. He knew that following Bison's death by his hand, that he, Chun Li, and even Ken and William Guile were potential targets for elimination by Shadowlaw's remanants, with him and Chun Li the primary targets.

His Dark Hadou powered senses felt the presence of someone outside the dojo. He stood up and walked outside. He looked around the place and saw no one. Stepping out into the courtyard, he addressed the unseen visitor.

"A little too early for you stealth routine, isn't it, little sister?"

The mystery woman was perched on the dojo's rooftop. Ryu turned around, just as she leapt gracefully from the roof and landed on the ground. She was Japanese, younger than Ryu, with shoulder-length reddish-brown hair that was tied into a ponytail, the bangs just barely hanging over her brown eyes. She was dressed in a black tanktop, dark gray cargo pants and tennis shoes.

"Heard you and your fiancee had a little trouble last night, Ryu," Miya Hoshi, formerly known as Satsuki said, her sheathed Murumasa slung over one shoulder.

"Trouble is an understatement, Miya," Ryu replied, addressing the former doll by her real name. "More like nearly being blown to Kingdom Come is more appropriate."

Ryu was still getting used to the fact that he had a sister four years younger than he was. However, the fact that she was a former Shadowlaw agent was even more surprizing. Gouken had mentioned something about another sibling, but she had vanished without a trace the same time Ryu's parents had died.

It was Miya who had kept Ryu out of Shadowlaw's clutches, following her discovery that she was the sibling of the Ansatsuken fighter that General Bison was after through several DNA tests of Ryu's blood that Shadowlaw had stored. She had contacted him on several occasions, warning him of Shadowlaw's traps, this keeping Ryu one step ahead of the crime syndicate. It was shortly before the tournament that she revelased herself as a Shadowlaw operative...and his estranged sister.

Ryu couldn't bring himself to tell Chun Li...yet. Mention Shadowlaw around her and she automatically thinks of Bison. Ryu was thinking about a way to break the news to Chun Li. So far, nothing good has come to mind.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Ryu asked.

Miya sat on the dojo's porch and rested her sword against a post. "I know who's after you," she said. "They're the same two that killed my mentor. Their names are Cracker Jack and Doctrine Dark. They also know that you're my brother, which is why they are targeting you and your fiancee."

"Great," Ryu sarcastically replied.

"Don't underestimate them, Ryu," Miya warned. "They are trained killers."

"Good," Ryu replied evilly. "I eat trained killers for breakfast. And I'm VERY hungry."

"Have you told Chun Li about me yet?"

"Nope," Ryu replied. "Because if I mention Shadowlaw, her head spins 360 degrees and she goes into a psychotic rage."

"And you're marrying her?" Miya asked, eyebrow raised. "You got some strange taste in women."

"And you got bad taste in employers," Ryu snidely replied.

"I've also heard from a friend of mine in Interpol that Chun Li's leading the investigation against Shadowlaw's operaions here in Japan," Miya continued. "Also, she called in a favor from MI-6."

"That she is," Ryu replied. "What do you know about it?"

Miya reached into her back pocket and pulled out a manilla folder. "Give this to Chun Li. This has the names and locations of various members still loyal to Shadowlaw, as well as finances and other little tidbits that will make you little Interpol agent drool with delight."

Ryu accepted it. "She's going to ask where I got this from," he says as he looks down at the envelope. When he looked up, Miya had disappeared. That was the second time that she had did that on him.

Later on...

"Since when did you have a contact in Shadowlaw?" Chun Li asked as she scanned the papers. "This is the break that I needed. Influential people, dirty cops, dirty money. This is like a dream come true."

"I have my ways," Ryu replied. "She's the one who allowed me to stay one step head of them."

Chun Li looked up. "'She?'"

"Jealous?"

"Who is she, Ryu?" Chun Li asked. "Aside from the fact that she is a former Shadowlaw member."

"In time, I'll tell you," Ryu replied. "Now's not the time."

That wasn't what Chun Li wanted to hear, but she bought it for the time being. "Okay. I'll call my boss and tell them to scramble the troops. You're off the hook for the time being, but I want the truth about your contact soon."

Ryu nodded nochalantly. "I'll tell you soon enough."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Three: On The Move 

The following day, the International Criminal Police Organization, along with various members of the Tokyo Police Department and Special Intelligence have launched a series of raids against the various remains of the Shadowlaw crime syndicate all over Tokyo. Since Chun Li was still on medical leave and could not participate because of the injuries suffered from the attempted assassination last night, she appointed Cammy White to take her place in the raids while she watched form the sidelines.

The former Shadowlaw commando turned British agent, along with her partner, Lita Luwanda lead the raids. Thanks to Satsuki's information, the raids were all but complete successes.

Wearing Kevlar vests and toting handguns, Cammy and Luwanda watched as several Shadowlaw members were being led away in handcuffs and loaded into a police wagon as Chun Li approached.

"So far, so good," Chun Li said, arms folded.

The two MI-6 agents turned to the Interpol agent. "How are you feeling?" Cammy asked.

"I'll be better once I get off of medical leave," Chun Li grumbled.

One of Chun Li's superiors called for Chun Li over to her and after excusing herself, the two British agents began talking amongst themselves.

"You're thinking that I'm thinking?" Luwanda asked. "About who gave Chun Li that information about the Shadowlaw hideouts over here?"

"I got only one guess," Cammy replied, "and she's here in Japan. You think Chun Li knows that Miya is Ryu's sister?"

"I wouldn't mind getting my hands on the little tart again," Luwanda said, the memories of their last encounter were a stinging reminder to the knife-wielding lieutenant. "She got lucky the last time."

Miya Hoshi was tracking both Jack and Dark through London. While at a Shadowlaw warehouse, Delta Red raided the place and in an improptu match Lita faced off against Miya, who was also there looking for information on Shadowlaw's finances. Lita was soundly thrashed by the younger woman, who then made her escape following the raid.

"You mean the last three times," Cammy reminded her. "If Miya's here, then she will show herself. I know her. In the meantime, don't say anything to Chun Li about Miya being his sister."

Lita pouted. "Why not?"

"Because for one, both Ryu and Chun Li consider me as a friend, even under dire circumstances," Cammy explained. "Second, if Chun Li finds out that Miya is his sister from anyone else other than Ryu..." She let that hang in the air as Chun Li was heading back in their direction.

"That was from one of the other teams," Chun Li explained. "What's left of Shadowlaw is on the run as we speak. It won't be long before we got all of them rounded up for questioning."

"That's good news," Lita said.

"So what happened last night?" Cammy asked.

"Someone tried to kill both me and Ryu last night," Chun Li explained, "and my bosses had put me on medical leave. Ryu got this information about the remaining strongholds and warehouses from what he says is a contact from Shadowlaw. I can tell he's hiding something from me, which is odd, even for him."

-An abandoned kendo school, in Shinjuku...-

'Maybe when this is all over I can open up a martial arts school here,' Miya thought as she sipped on her cup of tea.

Miya and her partner had set up shop in a rundown kendo school in Shinjuku. The place was spacious enough for the Japanese fighter to consider following Juli's lead and making a legitimate living for herself. The former assassin, along with Marz, alias Annemarie Schroder, the German doll/computer hacker, who was hunched over her laptop, occasionally typing some random thing.

"You found something?" Miya asked.

"Not at the moment," Marz replied, her English perfect, with no trace of an German accent. "This is a very dangerous game you're playing, Miya. Using your brother and his fianceé as bait to smoke Jack and Dark out."

"There's no other way I can get them out in the open," Miya replied. "I know the risks. Then there's Cammy and Lita to deal with. Cammy is not a problem, but Lita is a loose cannon with a personal vendetta against me."

"Because you managed to humiliate one of Delta Red's top operatives on several occasions," Marz said. Her screen then flashed. "Wait a sec...I think I got something."

"What is it?" Miya asked.

"It's an incoming call from one of those lines we tapped," Marz reported. "It's them. They're gonna try again tonight. They know that Ryu and Chun Li aren't fully recovered and they will exploit it."

Miya grinned. "You're up for a little recon?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really," Miya replied as she walked off to prepare.

Marz watched her walk off and sighed. "I should have went with Fevrier instead."

She reached into her sportsbag and pulled out a Browning automatic handgun. In her time with Shadolaw, Marz learned how to use firearms from Fevrier, but since she specialzes in Recon, she never used them. She checked the gun to make sure that a round was jacked in the chamber and placed the weapon beside her laptop.

"Better safe than sorry," she mused.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Four: Family Secrets

Later on that night, Chun Li confronted Ryu inside his study. Ryu thought it was concerning the information that Miya had given to her. Instead, it was about something else.

The statement from his wife had caught him off guard. "What?"

"I'm going out," Chun Li stated. "And YOU'RE coming with me."

"Going out where?"

"There's the Sora Lantern Festival in town, remember?"

"Sounds like you're using the both of us as bait," Ryu said, arms folded. "I don't like it."

"Neither do I," Chun Li replied. "But this is the only chance we got."

Ryu groaned.

-Sora Village, later on...-

The resort town of Sora was home to many people of various ethnic backgrounds; Chinese, Vietnamese, Korean and so on. Whenever something big goes on in Sora, everyone, regardless of their nationalities, participated.

Paper lanters hung over the streets of Sora as everyone greeted friend and neighbor alike, dressed in their best attire. Chun Li was no different. She was wearing a red Mandarin dress with golden trim. Her hair was tied back with Ryu's red headband and tied into a single braid. Ryu, however was dressed in a black karate gi, the sleeves neatly removed instead of being ripped off and a pair of sandals. His hair was neatly combed back, for once.

Her arm was entwined with his as they took into the sights of the festival. Everyone was dressed in their best attire; from hakamas to kimonos to hanboks and so on. Ryu and Chun Li passed one particular Japanese girl who was dressed in a private school uniform, complete with plaid skirts and blazer (think Gogo Yubari from Kill Bill), and a pair of black boots. In one hand was a slender bundle. Ryu took notice of the black boots that she had on (the same brand that Jill Valentine wore in Resident Evil: Apocalypse) and walked past her.

Miya watched as Ryu passed her with the female Interpol agent, dressed incognito. Satsuki made a slight adjustment to her hair before activating the wireless headset and contacted her partner. "Miya here. See anything?"

Also dressed as a schoolgirl, complete with plaid skirt, blazer and shoes, Marz scanned the area. "Nothing at the moment," she said. "Other than the fact that Ryu and Inspector Xiang are being closely followed by those two MI-6 agents, I got nothing."

Unknown to Ryu, Chun Li had both Cammy White and her teammate Lita Luwanda watch the both of them. Both were dressed as tourists and were following the two fighters at a resonable distance.

"We're being followed," Ryu said after several moments. Before Chun Li could say anything, Ryu dragged her down a small side street in a near-deserted part of Sora. Several moments, two women walked in from behind them. Both Ryu and Chun Li grabbed them both, pinned them up against the wall, fists raised to beat the living hell out of whoever was following them.

"WAIT! IT'S US!" Cammy screamed right before Ryu was about to show the former Shadowlaw assassin her spine.

"Cammy?" Ryu blinked.

Chun Li looked over to the blonde agent, then looked at who she was holding. It was Lita Luwanda. Both martial artists released the blonde women, who dusted themselves off.

"You were following us?" Chun Li asked, obviously unhappy.

Cammy saw the look that both of them were giving to her and backed up slightly. "Your boss told us to keep tabs on you. He said you might try something like this without backup."

Lita looked at Ryu. Eventhough she despised Miya, there was no doubt that he was Miya's sister. The evidence was clear enough. They did both look alike.

Cammy then brought Lita over to Ryu. "You already met Lieutenant Luwanda."

Ryu looked at Lita briefly before turning back to the petite woman. "We have. Back in London."

Chun Li looked at her fiancee. "Since when were YOU in London?"

"Unfortunately, I was passing through when I found out about a martial arts tournament at the docks," Ryu explained. "Following the raid, I was detained by Delta Red, but after inrerrogating me, they let me go on my way."

Cammy nodded her confirmation. "He's telling the truth," she said. "That's where I first met Ryu."

Ryu knew that Cammy was a former Shadowlaw assassin and that she was also Chun Li's friend. 'I wonder how Chun will take it when I tell her about Miya,' he thought.

Their train of thought was interrupted when half a dozen men walked into the side street, cornering the Japanese fighter and the three women. From the look of them, they weren't locals.

They were gang members...and former members of Shadowlaw.

The lead member, a burly Japanese guy with tattoos took a step forward. "This is going to be easier than I hoped for," he said in accented English. "Looks like the money that Jack and Dark are paying us is worth it."

A second member spoke up. "The women are pretty. Maybe we can have some fun with them before we kill them." The other members voiced their approval to the second man's comment.

The men moved in...

Ryu and the others prepared for the imminent fight...

...and a Muramasa sword landed in between them, blade first into the ground.

Everyone backed off as they looked up and saw the owner of the sword.

Miya Hoshi had been trailing the gang ever since they showed up in Sora. Hopping from one rooftop to the other, she finally came upon them when they had Ryu and the others trapped. She had recognized them from when she was stationed in Japan as members of a Shadowlaw chieftain. On occasion she would beat the crap out of them for falling out of line with the Shadowlaw imperative.

And now they were going to try and attack her brother and the three women.

As Miya gracefully somersaulted from the rooftop and landed on the ground, Ryu felt some relief at seeing his sister. He still wan't healed and it would have been a shame if his stiches had popped open from the fight before his injury healed.

Miya retreived her weapon and held it in a ready stance.

"You traitorous bitch," the leader snarled. "You turn your back on Shadowlaw to defend the ones who destroyed it!"

This catches Chun Li's attention. 'She's formerly of Shadowlaw? Why is she helping us?'

Miya smiled evilly as she ran one hand through her reddish-brown hair. "I have my reasons. Now then...are we going to do this the easy way...or the hard way?"

"KILL THIS BITCH!" the leader bellowed.

Of course, Cammy and Ryu had seen Miya in action before. But to Chun Li and Lita, that was a different story. Miya had quickly sheathed her Murumasa and tossed it behind here, where Ryu caught it out of the air. She then raised her hands into a combat stance. Chun Li noted that it wasn't the same stance that Cammy used, but something else. She then began to suspect that she knew another fighting style aside from the Shadowlaw style and swordfighting.

Several of the men moved in and attacked. Chun Li moved in to help, but Ryu held her back.

"Let her be," he said. "Miya knows what she is doing."

"You know her?" Chun Li asked. Then she put two and two together. "She's the contact?"

Ryu nodded. "Yup."

"That style..." Chun Li said. "Is that Muay Thai?"

Ryu shook his head. "It's a relative of Muay Thai. It's called Lethwei."

Aside from the Shadowlaw Commando style (which she hardly used while fighting) and Ansatsuken (which she learned from her brother), Miya Hoshi was proficient in the style of Lethwei. Better known as Burmese Traditional Boxing, Lethwei is by far one of the most brutal forms of kickboxing known in the martial arts world. Lethwei is in many ways similar to it's relative, Muay Thai. If Thai Boxing is the science of eight limbs, then Lethwei is the science of nine limbs due to the allowance of headbutts, which Satsuki used with devestating efficency.

The first three men charged towards Miya. Both were proficient in the martial arts, but paled in comparison to Miya. Miya dodged and parried the blows with general ease. Then she backhanded one of the men, sending him spinning to the ground. She followed up with a vicious headbutt to another, breaking his nose. The third, she unleashed a volley of elbows that caught the guy in the face, chest and torso. She then followed with a roundhouse kick that rendered the man unconscious before he hit the ground.

The foruth man, a rotund Japanese man with short hair, stepped forward. Satsuki punched him twice, once in the gut, the second in the torso. The fat man merely slapped his belly and laughed at Miya's attempt to hurt him.

"Alright," Miya muttered as she began to channel her energies into her right fist. When the taller man threw out a haymaker, Miya ducked and performed a move that Chun Li recognized almost immediately.

"Lie down..."

Miya slammed her powered-up fist into the man's side, several of his ribs cracking from the impact. The man coughed up blood.

"...and...DIE!"

The Japanese doll then followed through with her other fist, striking the man in the stomach before connecting with his chin, propelling them both into the air. The man went flying to the feet of the remaining two members, while Miya landed on her feet. They looked at the man holding his side in pain, then back at the former Japanese assassin, who retrieved her weapon from Ryu. Miya slowly drew her Muramasa out from its sheath.

The leader pulled his own weapon out from its sheath and his partner followed suit.

One of Miya's titles back in Shadowlaw was 'The Muramasa Shadow Emperess,' because of her remarkable ability with the sword. Ryu, Cammy and Lita knew first hand of Miya's extraordinary talents with the Murumasa and Chun Li was going to get a live demonstration of the younger Hoshi's skills.

Both the leader and his subordinate attacked Miya. Having the fastest psychomotor reflexes ever seen by Shadowlaw technicians, Miya fought back with general ease. The swordfight had went back to the main street, where thankfully the streets were deserted.

Miya quickly put down the remaining soldier, leaving her and the gang leader. Miya couldn't help but to smile. "Last chance," she said. "You can still get out of this in one piece." She readys her sword. "You know you can't defeat me. My blades knows no equal. Then again, who can equal a former Shadowlaw doll?"

The leader raised his sword and charged.

KA-TING!

Miya's Muramasa sword cleanly sliced through the blade of her opponent's sword, slicing the blade in two. As the gang leader looked at his sword in disbelief, Miya prepared to finish him off before the leader decided that discretion was the better part of valor and took off running.

As he ran off, he yelled, "This isn't over! You're fucking dead! Jack and Dark will see to that! You, your brother and that Chinese bitch!"

Once he was gone, Miya heard the unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked. Looking behind her shoulder, she saw that Lita Luwanda had her gun aimed. Frowning at the blonde woman, her hand holding moved with near-blinding speed, slicing Lita's pistol in two. Lita was shocked that everything in front of the trigger guard was on the ground.

Miya slowly turned around and faced Lita, who quickly took out her knives. "Ready for Round Two?" she asked.

Miya held her sword at the ready. "Haven't you learned by now, Luwanda? You will never win against me."

"That's enough," Ryu said, stepping in between the two rivals. The look on his face showed that he wasn't in the mood to argue. Lita thought that it would be the smart move not to invoke the fury of Ryu Hoshi.

He turned to Miya. "You okay?"

Miya nodded as she placed her sword back into its sheath. "I'm fine."

Ryu turned to Chun Li, who watched this entire exchange with a shocked expression on her face. Seeing that this was a good time as any, Ryu stepped to the side and behind Miya.

Placing his hands on her shoulders, he introduced Miya to his fiancee. "Chun Li, I want to introduce to you to...my sister. Miya Hoshi. Miya, this is my fiancee, Chun Li Xiang."

Miya bowed in greeting as Chun Li looked like she was gutpunched. SISTER? Her fiance had just dropped a bomb on her. Not only Miya was Ryu's sister, she was a former member of Shadowlaw.

Then Marz showed up.

"Miya? Miya, is everything..." She then caught the looks of everyone else. "Oh, boy."

-Ansatsuken School/Ryu and Chun Li's home, later...-

Inside the cottage's living room, Chun Li interrogated Miya, much to Ryu's disapproval. Miya, however, bore the brunt of Chun Li's interrogation with grace as Ryu, Marz, Cammy and Lita watched on.

"Why did you decide to help Ryu?" Chun Li asked, arms folded, still upset about this latest twist.

"I've been helping him for the past four years," Miya replied. "Shadowlaw had certain intrests in him, mainly because of his fighting ability." She looked at Ryu. "Aside from my mother, Ryu's the only family I have left."

"Ryu's mother died in America," Chun Li countered.

"My adopted mother," Miya corrected. "The only thing I know about our mother was the fact that she gave me my name before she died. Maybe I should start from the begining..."

"Humor me," Chun Li replied. "And maybe we can figure out who's trying to kill us."

Miya looked the Interpol agent in the eye. "I know who's trying to kill you. They're former Shadowlaw members, like myself. I've been tailing them all over the place. Their names are Cracker Jack and Doctrine Dark. Cammy and Luwanda can vouch for me, since I heard that they were hiding out somewhere in London."

"Why are they trying to kill us?" Chun Li asked.

Miya sighed as she leaned forward in her seat. "General Bison was left in the dark about my lineage. That was my mother's intention. She knew that Bison was after Ryu and made me swore to secrecy not to tell him." A sardonic smile crept across her lips. "Imagine the shock that Bison would get if her found out that the best way to Ryu was his own little sister."

"You haven't answered my question," Chun Li said, frowning.

"I'll get to that," Miya said. "I was adopted when our real mother died from the car accident. I met Ryu when I was four and he was eight. Before Gouken could finalize the adoption proceedings, my mother was hired by Shadowlaw and we had to sever our ties with Gouken and Ryu for their safety."

"What was your specialty in Shadowlaw?" Lita butted in.

"Recon, espionage and...'retreival,' mostly," Miya replied. "Retrevial meaning kidnappings. I was partnered up with Marz most of the assignments. "The other assassins were the ones who got their hands dirty with the assasinations and other contract killings." She shrugged her shoulders. "Like my big brother here, I also have a penchant for fighting. Because of my skills with the sword, the other dolls called me the 'Shadow Emperess.'"

"How do I know that you're not lying?" Chun Li asked.

It was Ryu that spoke. "Because I gave her a charm pendant when she and her guardian came here all those years ago. Something I made for her. I carved the Fuurinkazan insignia on it and when she revealed herself as my sister, she showed it to me as proof."

Miya went into her pocket and pulled out something. Handing it over to Chun Li, the Interpol agent saw that it was indeed a small charm bracelet, made from Japanese maple and lacquered in order to preserve it. Ryu and Ken were the ones who used the Fuurinkazan slogan in their Ansatsuken style.

Chun Li began to slowly digest all of this. Maybe Miya was telling the truth. "Okay, Satsuki--"

Miya cut her off. "Call me Miya. It is my real name. I no longer go by that name."

"Miya," Chun Li corrected. "Just how did you manage to make contact with Ryu? Shadowlaw isn't one for secrets, especially when they're being kept by their own members."

"Well, the first time was about the same time Shadowlaw was becoming interested in him. They ordered me to do recon on him while he was travelling. I waited until Marz was asleep before I made my move..."

-Flashback-

_**Somewhere in Taiwan, almost two years ago. Ryu was packing his clothes into his duffel bag, preparing to catch his flight when he felt the presence of someone in the room with him.**_

_**Before he could make a move the voice spoke. It was in Japanese, female and calm. "I'm not your enemy, Ryu. Calm down."**_

_**She sounded sincere, so Ryu relaxed slightly. He started to turn around, but she stopped him. "No. Keep your back turned, and listen."**_

_**Ryu responded in his native tongue. "How did you get in my room?"**_

_**"Never mind about that," she replied. "I have come to warn you abour Shadowlaw."**_

_**"Shadowlaw?" Ryu repeated. "You mean that underground crime syndicate I've been hearing about?"**_

_**"One in the same. They've taken an interest in you because of your martial arts skills. Including the General. If I were you, I would grow eyes in the back of my head. They will do any and everything to capture you and make you submit to their power."**_

_**"How can I trust you?" Ryu replied. "Who are you?"**_

_**"Why do you ask a question when you already know the answer...big brother?"**_

_**'Big brother?' Ryu wondered. 'The only person that called me that was...'**_

**_He spun around. "Miya?"_**

**_But she was already gone._**

-End Flashback-

"Since then," Miya said, "I've been helping Ryu as much as I could by keeping him one step ahead from Shadowlaw. The other times he avoided, he did that on his own. "The look on General Bison's face was priceless when he kept seeing that Ryu managed to avoid him time and time again."

"And he never found out?" Chun Li asked.

"I would be dead if he found out," Miya replied. She then continued her story. "Once the Second Street Fighter Tournament was taking place, Mom and I thought that now would be the time to make our escape while Ryu was dealing with Bison. I was sloppy, however, because after Shadowlaw was destroyed, both Jack and Dark had several of Shadowlaw's backup files. They came across some DNA strands of myself and Ryu and knew that he was my brother."

"So they tried to first kill both you and your guardian," Chun Li surmised. "But you weren't in the area, right?"

Miya nodded, her face grim. "Yes. We were hiding in Yokohama when it happened. It was about the same time when Ryu was recovering in Hong Kong. I came back home and found her in a pool of her own blood. She was beaten, raped, and stabbed numerous times..."

-Flashback, six months ago...-

**_Miya walked up to the small flat that she shared with her mother. Balancing the bag of groceries with one hand, she fished for her keys from her pocket, only to find that the door was already open. Upon looking inside, she saw that the place was ransacked..._**

**_...and in the midst of it was her adopted mother, beaten and stabbed._**

**_Miya dropped the bag of groceries, and rushed over to the dying woman. "Mom! MOM!"_**

**_The woman opened her eyes. "Miya..."_**

**_"What happened!" Miya demanded. "Who DID THIS!"_**

**_The woman coughed. "They know...about you and your brother."_**

**_"Who?" Miya demanded. "Who knows!"_**

**_"Jack and Dark," the woman whispered. "They found out that Ryu is your brother! They're going to kill him. Stop them, Miya...he is your only family left..."_**

**_She went limp in Miya's arms. Kita screamed into the uncaring sky._**

**_Several days later, in Tokyo..._**

**_The only people that showed up at the funeral were Miya and Marz. Once the coffin was lowered, the undertaker took his leave, leaving the two women alone. Both women were dressed in black and wearing frons on their faces, but Miya's was more grimmer than her German partner's._**

**_"Cold blooded bastards," Marz said in German. She then addressed Miya in English. "They killed her because of Ryu?"_**

**_Miya looked up. "You knew?"_**

**_Marz nodded. "Yes. I was wondering why Shadowlaw couldn't catch Ryu, so I followed you one night when you went out and warned him. I decided for your sake and for our friendship that I would keep your secret."_**

**_Miya sniffed. "Thank you, Marz. You really are a good friend to me."_**

**_"So now what?" Marz asked. "Are we going to let them get away with this?"_**

**_Miya reached into her back and pulled out a knife. Gripping the blade with one hand, she cut herself, making a shallow gash into her hand. Holding her hand over her dead mother's grave, she let several drops of blood fall into the open tomb. "I won't stop until her death is avenged. This I swear...by my own blood." She looked at Marz. "Will you help me?"_**

**_Marz looked at her and cocked her head. "There's no need to ask me that, Miya. We watched each other's backs when we were in Shadowlaw, and I'm not going to stop now. Those bastards will pay for this."_**

-End Flashback-

Miya looked at her hand. There was a scar from where she had made her oath. Looking at it made her remember what they had done to her mother. Chun Li saw the scar as well. Chun Li turned to Ryu. "Outside. Now."

Ryu followed his fiancee outside.

Standing in the courtyard, Chun Li faced her Japanese lover. Her gaze bore into his for several minutes before she sighed and said, "I believe her."

"Miya had no reason to lie to you," Ryu stated. "She's brutally honest with people, just like I am." He shrugged his shoulders. "Hoshi family trait."

"So what do we do about her and Marz?"

"Give them some room and spend more time with Miya," Ryu suggested. "She will become your sister-in-law when we get married. She's been through a lot, just like us."

"You would make a good Interpol agent," Chun Li said. "Are you sure you don't want to join up?"

"I like my present job, thank you."

"What job? You call beating up martial artists a job?"

Better than nothing," Ryu pointed out. "I'll leave the criminals to you."

"But what about Satu--er, Miya?" Chun Li asked. "What do we do with her when she finally gets her hands on Jack and Dark?"

Ryu's expression became somber. "We don't interfere. We let her take her revenge for her sake."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Five: Female Bonding 

Ryu allowed the two British women, Miya and Marz to stay for the night at his dojo. Not because the fact that Jack and Dark were out there, but because neither Shadowlaw assassin had Ryu's home address.

Ryu's home had four bedrooms, so it was no problem for the girls to share a room. The rest of the night went on uneventful, but Chun Li woke up early the next morning, due to a lack of sleep. She looked over to Ryu, who was still sound asleep. For a world-class martial artist, he could sleep through a hurricane, yet his Dark Hadou-powered senses can tell who is at his doorstep.

Deciding to work out in the dojo, she got out of the bed. After taking a shower and changing into her one-piece tracksuit and tennis shoes, her hair done in a single braid, she exited the bedroom, walked down the hall and down the stairs.

The sun was starting to peer out from the trees surrounding the Ansatsuken School as Chun Li exited the cottage. Walking across the courtyard's stone pathway, she found the dojo's shoji door already opened. Curious as to who was inside, Chun Li enters the dojo. Miya was inside, meditating. For a moment, she reminded Chun Li of Ryu, since she meditated the exact same way her brother did: hands resting on her knees, eyes closed, deep breaths.

Miya had changed her clothes. Instead of all black from the night before, she was dressed in a white gi top, the sleeves coming up to her elbows, and a pair of grey hakama split pants. A black belt was wrapped around her waist. Her hair was combed back and tied into a ponytail. Resting beside her was her sword, inside its sheath. Her usually undisciplined hair was pulled back into a short ponytail.

"Good morning, Chun Li."

Miya's voice caught Chun Li off guard. Before she could ask the former assassin how she knew it was her, Miya opened her eyes and simply replied, "Soap and spice."

'I got to try and find a more subtle fragrance,' Chun Li noted as Miya stood up. The Chinese fighter noted that Miya was shorter than her, standing at what Chun Li guessed as five-feet-six. Her skin was slighly lighter than Ryu's, giving her an exotic look to her.

"Couldn't sleep?" Miya asked.

Chun Li shrugged her shoulders. "You can say that, Kita. What about you?"

"Force of habit. Something you have to do when you were in Shadowlaw. Of course when I was on assgnment or on leave, I occasionally sleep in," she added with a wink.

"That's what I usually do," Chun Li replied. "Say...I've never sparred with a Shadowlaw doll before."

Miya saw where this was going. "You wish to have a round?" She thought about it. She had read the files on the Chinese Interpol agent, and too wished to test her mettle in combat. She had already fought Ryu twice: once with weapons and once with their bare hands. Miya won the weapons match while Ryu (big surprise) won the second round.

Chun Li nodded. "But of course. Don't think just because you're Ryu's sister don't mean I won't go easy on you."

Miya grinned evilly as she shoved her sword into her belt and shifted into her Lethwei stance. "Same goes for you, just because you're his fiancee."

Chun Li went into her own stance. "That's good."

The two women held their stances for a moment, then Chun Li moved in to attack. She came at her with a straight jab, which Miya parried with general ease. She then realized that the jab was a diversion, since Chun Li spun in a spinning back kick, aimed for her head. The Japanese doll barely ducked un order to avoid the blow. But Chun Li was still on top of her game, going low for a power footsweep, neatly clipping Miya's legs from underneath her and sending her to the floor.

Miya rolled to her feet and threw an elbow. Chun Li blocked it...then felt the wind rush out of her as Miya drove her knee into her abdomen, which was followed by an elbow to her back, knocking her face down on the floor. Miya raised one leg in the air, until she was doing a vertical split and brought her leg down. Chun Li rolled out of the way and Kita's leg slammed down into the floor where her head was once was moments earlier.

Chun Li was back on her feet and she attacked again, forcing Miya on the defensive and catching her with several good shots. Miya fought back in kind. During the match, Miya had also changed styles, switching from Lethwei to Ansatsuken.

The match continued.

Inside the cottage, Ryu walked into the living room, where Cammy, Lita and Marz were already awake and talking their next move over breakfast, which Marz cooked. The three girls were dressed in casual attire while Ryu was wearing his ususal white karate gi.

"Good morning," Cammy greeted her host.

"Morning," Ryu replied. He looked at Marz in the kitchen. "Smells good. Is they any left?"

Marz nods and Ryu helps himself. It was then the martial artist and the three women heard the sounds of battle coming from the dojo. "Looks like Kita and Chun Li are already awake," he said as he finished his breakfast.

Placing his dish into the sink, Ryu walked out of the cottage, Cammy, Marz and Lita following behind him.  
The impromptu match had moved from the inside of the dojo to the walled courtyard. Both Chun Li and Miya had numerous cuts and bruises, but neither woman was willing to give up.

The match was a standoff, with both women trying to catch their breath.

"Your Kung Fu and Kempo," Miya panted. "Amazing skill and technique."

"Same goes for your Lethwei fighting style," Chun Li replied.

"Think you got enough for one final blow?" Miya asked.

"Winner takes all?" Chun Li replied.

Miya nodded.

Both girls decided to give it their all. Balling their hands into fists, this was going to be the deciding blow as to who would win the long and strenuous battle as they put their final energies into their final attacks.

With a loud yell, Chun Li and Miya charged, fists raised ready to end the long and dramatic battle.

But that wasn't going to happen. Not today.

"STOP! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Both female martial artists brought their fists to a screeching halt, a mere inch from their opponent's faces.

"This match is over," Ryu ordered as Cammy, Lita and Marz watched.

Rather than invoke the fury of Ryu, both girls lowered their fists and looked at each other with a mutual respect for one another, as well as their own skills. Miya knew that Chun Li wasn't called 'The Strongest Woman on Earth' for nothing, and Chun Li saw that Miya was definitely Ryu's sister, due to her amazing martial arts skills, which Chun Li summed it up to be a Hoshi family trait.

"You're good," Chun Li complimented. "A lot better than what I expected."

Miya nodded. "So are you. Your styles of Wushu and Kempo are extraordinary. Maybe sometime later we can have a rematch."

Chun Li nodded. "I look forward to it."

-Later...-

There was a war council meeting in Ryu's living room. The Ansatsuken fighter, his Chinese fiancee and the four women were seated and discussing a plan on action.

"Because of Interpol and MI-6's efforts in hindering what's left of Shadowlaw's movements," Miya was saying, "Jack and Dark will probably up the ante in trying to kill the both of you. And giving their past track records, they will succeed."

"Then I guess we'll have to make sure that they don't won't we?" Ryu said, arms akimbo. "Because if we fail, then we're finished."

"You have any idea as to where they are?" Chun Li asked.

Miya nodded. "There's a waterfront warehouse where Shadowlaw used to ship drugs and illegal weapons. It's a longshot, but if I know those two, they'll be there."

"What do you got planned?" Ryu asked.

Miya looked at her brother. "It's time to end this once and for all."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Six: The Chase Is On

Note: There's a reference to Sin City here.

Cracker Jack sat at his favorite table inside a posh Japanese restaurant. Doctrine Dark was hiding out in the backrooms, since his scarred face had forbid him to come outside.

Since the two failed assassination attempts, Jack was in a foul mood. He had taken out his frustrations on the Yakuza gangster when he had returned with the bad news that Chun Li and the Hoshi siblings were alive. The former Shadolwaw hitman lounged in his seat, reading a translated newspaper as he went through his future plans.

Once Ryu, Miya and Chun Li were killed, Jack and Dark will then target Ken Masters, William Guile and their families. Once them and their familes were killed as an example that eventhough Shadowlaw was in ruins, they could still pose as a threat. Once the good guys were gone, then Jack and Dark could rebuild Shadowlaw.

"I heard the miso here is to die for," a female voice said.

Jack slowly lowered his paper. Miya was seated on the opposite end. Jack looking at she was wearing. She was dressed in a black leather suit (think what the T-X wore in Terminator 3) and a pair of high heel boots. Her sword was resting in her hand. And she wasn't alone. Seated beside her, was Ryu. He was wearing a simple T-shirt, denim jeans and hiking boots. Eventhough Miya's tone was amusing, the expression on her face was anything but.

Jack looked at the two siblings. "Ryu and Miya Hoshi. The two warriors in one room. This will make my job a lot easier."

Ryu shook his head. "Actually, this will make it more painful for you and Dark. You tried to kill me and my fiancee. And you both failed miserably. Someone should have told you: never give a Japanese warrior a reason for revenge."

Jack didn't look the least bit scared. "Look around you, Hoshi. This is a Shadowlaw haven. They know who you and May are: the man who took doen Bison and the Shadowlaw traitor who sided with her brother instead of her family."

Ryu looked around. Sure enough, the majority of the patrons were looking in on them with interest. Some were armed with firearms and swords. Ryu didn't look the least bit worried.

Miya's lips twisted into a mean smile. "Family? You got some nerve."

Outside, in a van, Marz, Chun Li, Cammy and Lita were listening in on the conversation.

Back inside...

Jack decided to turn the knife. "You know how your mentor died, Satsuki?" he sneered. "She died, begging for mercy as I had my fun with her. To tell you the truth, I wasn't into older women...until we both had her." His lips twisted into sick grin. "I was hoping to see you there too...Miya."

"It's Satsuki to you," the Japanese doll replied through gritted teeth.

Ryu saw that Miya's hand had moved to her sword. Her thumb was resting up against the guard as she pushed it upward, the metal blade revelaing itself. He saw that Miya was doing everything in her power not to reach for the Muramasa and unleash her Psycho Hadou on Jack and everyone else.

Miya felt her blood boiling. The only thing she wanted to do was to decapitate Jack where he sat. But there was the fact on whether or not that she and Ryu would make it out alive before Chun Li and the others could make it.

Outside, Chun Li and the others felt sick. Jack took sadistic pleasure in admitting in raping then killing Miya's foster mother. What's worse was that he was admitting it. Chun Li and the two British agents wondered how Satsuki's temper was holding up.

Miya was handling herself well. Ryu's pointers on keeping one's temper and emotions in check were paying off, eventhough what Miya felt like doing was going off in a blood rage and killing every Shadowlaw member present.

"As we got through with her," Jack continued, with that smug grin on his face, "she told me not to hurt you. As if I made that promise. But I can tell you this much. Once your brother is dead," he said looking at Ryu, "we're going to have some fun with that Chinese Interpol agent, as well as you, Satsuki. Then, maybe their deaths will be nice and quick. Once all of you are finished, then maybe we'll go after your blond friend, his fiancee and the American Air Force officer and his family to show the world that Shadowlaw may be down, but not destroyed."

Now Ryu was one step away from tapping into his Dark Hadou and giving Jack a lethal dose of his Metsu Hadouken. "We're not dead yet," he deadpanned.

"But you will be soon," Miya threatened. "And when I get through with you Jack, the Hell I will send you will seem like Heaven."

Jack stood up. "We'll see, little girl. This time, you two have no escape. Now if you'll excuse me..."

He snapped his fingers. Twenty patrons, waiters and chefs turned their attention to Kita and Ryu. As Jack made his retreat, he added, "Enjoy your life...what's left of it."

As the mob closed in, Ryu didn't even look scared. "Well, Miya?" he asked, looking over to his sister.

"I think that now would be a good time to vent out our anger," Miya replied.

"Twenty against two," Ryu replied. "I like those odds."

Kita smiled evilly. "Okay. Let's dance."

In an instant, the table is overturned and both siblings were on their feet. Ryu was in his defensive stance and Miya had her sword out in a kendo stance. Those with weapons moved over to Miya while the rest headed over to Ryu.

Ryu attacked first. A Hadouken sent one guy flying while Miya had her hands full with three sword-wielding thugs. Miya decided that killing them would be bad on her part. Maiming them, was another story. She would parry and defend against her adversaries with her Muramasa while delivering swift punishment with her remaining hand and feet.

A quick slash to a wrist disabled one attacker while a hard kick to the face took down another. There were rumors that some martial artsts can surrender themselves to what known as the 'alpha state.' Ryu was known to do such a thing, and Miya could do so as well. Ryu checked on his sister, only to find that she was on the restaurant's second floor, knocking Shadowlaw members down left and right.

One bad guy attacked Ryu from the side, only to get thrown into a table. Another got a Shoryuken into another table. The assault continued as both Ryu and Kita fought against the Shadowlaw forces. They had strength in numbers, but in the long run, were no match for either Ryu or Miya.

Outside, Chun Li, Cammy and Lita piled out of the van, guns drawn. They bolted across the street, dodging traffic, towards the restaurant. When they reached the doors, they were forced open by a body crashing through it.

Upon entering the restaurant, they were shocked to see that both Ryu and Miya were gone, the unconscious bodies of the Shadowlaw members littered inside. Then they heard the familiar sound of a motorcycle's engine from outside.

When the three agents rushed back outside, they saw both Cracker Jack and Doctrine Dark speed by, followed by Miya, also on a motorcycle which she had commandeered. Also on a motorcycle, was Ryu.

He pulls to a stop and turns his head to Chun Li. "Come on!"

Not one to ask questions, Chun Li hopped on the morotcycle and held on as Ryu gunned the engine and took off. Cammy and Lita took the van and the chase is on.

He caught up with Miya, in a matter of minutes. As the heroes pursued Jack and Dark, three more vehicles - two motorcycles and a car - joined the chase. All three belonged to Shadowlaw, and were gunning for the former operative, her brother and the Chinese agent.

Chun Li turned around. "We got company!"

However, they were not alone, since the survaillance van was hot on their trail, Lita behind the wheel, Cammy riding shotgun.

Jack and Dark took a hard turn, of which Ryu and Kita follwed through with general ease. It was at that moment that Miya knew where they were headed. "They're heading for the freeway!" she shouted.

"The freeway!" Chun Li repeated. "Isn't it closed for construction!"

By that time, Jack and Dark had hit the entry ramp, Jack smashing through a 'Freeway Closed' sign with our heroes in hot pursuit.

One of the motorcycles pulled up apaginst Ryu and Chun Li. The second passenger pulled out a gun and opened fire, narrowly missing both Ryu and the Chinese Interpol agent. Chun Li responded by pulling her own gun out and taking several shots at the perp's tires. The tires exploded and the biker lost control of his bike, crashing into the concrete divider.

(Note: According to Capcom, Chun Li is a crack shot, having ranked sixth in international competition.)

Another biker was coming from the other side. Ryu saw him coming and decked him, sending him to the same fate as his partner. Miya, on the other hand, had her Muramasa in one hand as she steered with the other. A third biker sped up in front of her, its female passenger aiming a gun at Miya.

She opened fire on the former doll, who deflected the shots with her Muramasa sword with little difficulty. Gunning the motor on her bike, Miya barrels towards the other bike, sword at the ready. The biker turned his head and saw her coming. He panicked when she saw the sword-wielding martial artist coming at her like a banshee from hell, so he hit the breaks.

Miya slowed down as she saw the other biker lose control and fall, sending both driver and passenger to the pavement. She zoomed past them, slowly catching up to Jack and Dark.

However, there was the remaining car that was still tailing them. Then the survaillance van showed up, ramming the car from behind.

Inside the van, Cammy had her gun drawn. "Lita, move to the side so I can get a clear shot at the tires."

The knife-toting lieutenant nodded her affirmative as she sped up and pulled up next to the speeding sedan. Cammy took aim at one of the tires and fired. One well-aimed bullet destroyed the front tire, causing the car to lose control and crash into the median.

Now all that was left were Jack and Dark's motorcycles...and Miya and Ryu were gaining on them. Jack and Dark, however, had other plans.

Dark dropped somehting on the ground, then he and Jack accelerated their bikes. Miya and Ryu saw what Dark had dropped and almost by instinct, brought their bikes to a screeching halt. Apparently, both Ryu and Miya knew a bomb when they see one.

KA-BOOM!

The explosive ripped a massive crater on the expressway. Fortunately, Ryu and Miya had stopped at a safe distance before the bomb went off. Miya watched with a loathing expression on her face as Jack and Dark got away. She sheathed her Muramasa as she turned to her brother.

"This ends tonight," Miya said with resolve in her voice. "I know where they're headed."

"And so it shall," Ryu replied. He then turned his head so he could look at Chun Li. "You okay back there?"

Chun Li nodded. "I'm fine." She then looked at her husband-to-be. "Since when did YOU know how to ride a motorcycle?"

"Ken taught me," Ryu replied shrugging his big shoulders. "One of the advantages of having a friend who is filthy rich."

-Later on...-

Everyone was at Miya's place to prepare for the final showdown. Cammy and Luwanda had changed out of their casual attire and back into their Delta Red uniforms. Ryu went with his black karate gi and red headband. Chun Li changed into her blue tracksuit and had on a short-sleeved Interpol jacket underneath.

In her room, Miya, wearing only her bathrobe, looked over the items that she had stretched out over her bed. For this battle, she decided to wear her old Shadowlaw elite squad uniform for old times sake.

A small item caught her eye. Picking it up, Miya looked at the piece of metal in her hand. It was the winged skull that was the insignia of Shadowlaw. Once, a long time ago, she considered the criminal syndicate as her family. No more.

She casually tossed the small skull into the air. Then, showing off her psychomotor reflexes, had the Muramasa sword in her hand, drawn and sliced the air.

The Shadowlaw winged skull landed on the floor, where it split in two upon impacting on the floor.

Downstairs, Marz was conducting a briefing with Ryu and the other three women. She was dressed in a pair of combat fatigues. A pistol was strapped to her side.

"Jack and Dark are holed up inside this waterfront warehouse," she explained. "From the recon that Satsuki...I mean, Miya had done days before, the place is well-guarded."

"How many?" Lita asked.

"I'd say about thirty men at the most," Marz said, "but that number may have changed, since Interpol and MI-6 has what's left of Shadowlaw running scared."

"Scared but not beaten."

Everyone looked up. Miya had joined them. She was dressed in the battle uniform of the Shaodowlaw Elite Squad, which was a sleek one-piece navy blue uniform, with only her bare back exposed. The tight uniform showed off the curves in her body, well toned in her constant martial arts training from her early days as a teenager. Her short reddish-brown hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail. On her forearms were the same pair of red metal gauntlets that Cammy herself wore on her own forearms. Strapped across her back, was her Muramasa sword.

"Jack and Dark know that we're coming for them," Miya continued. "So they'll have more guards posted around the building, and probably more inside. If I know them both, they will most likely have a trap ready for us."

"So what do we do?" Cammy asked.

"We spring the trap," Chun Li replied, answering for Miya. "The trick is, not to get caught in it, right?"

Miya nodded. "Correct, Chun Li. Let's go. They ARE expecting us, and I'd hate to disappoint them." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Seven: The Assault 

Note: Since I liked Batman Begins, there's a reference in here. Also, look for one on Kill Bill Vol. 1, and a quote from Star Wars.

Inside a seaside warehouse, Cracker Jack and Doctrine Dark were on the second floor, addressing the gathered members of gangsters on the main floor.

"Be on the lookout," Jack was saying. "We're expecting some party-crashers coming in tonight. If you can, bring them to me and Dark. If you can't do that, then waste them. Understand?"

Everybody nodded in the affirmative as they piled out of the warehouse, with exception of ten gang members who were scattered inside.

Outside, Ryu and the five women were perched atop of a huge container, scoping the place. The entire area surrounding the warhouse was covered with huge cargo containers, some open, while others were closed. It was an effective maze...and an even more effective trap.

Marz was looking through a pair of binoculars, counting the gangsters. "This is it. This is the final Shadowlaw warehouse. And I can bet that there's mostly illegal stuff in those crates. I see nine to the left, and five to the right."

Miya was already on her feet. "I'll take the left."

Ryu followed suit. "Looks like I got the right."

Before Ryu could hop down from his perch, Cammy stopped him. "Ryu, maybe you should let me handle this. You have no military training."

"There a lot of things you don't know about me," Ryu replied. "Just sit back and watch. You might learn something new."

He then hopped down, with Miya following him.

On the ground, several Shadowlaw members were occupied with loading several crates into the cargo containers. As one of the thugs passed an open container, a muscular arm came out, the hand snatching the unsuspecting hoodlum, and quickly pulled him inside. The unmistakable sound of a fist connecting to the side of a human head was heard, followed by silence.

Two other thugs heard the sounds coming from the container and decided to investigate. One of the called for his comerade. "Toya?"

Silence.

The second thug then called for his partner. "Toya? Quit playing around, man."

Still no answer.

Then Ryu, eyes red with the power of the Dark Hadou, appeared above them and by the time they looked up, they were quickly accquainted with Ryu's hands and feet.

A fourth gangster came around the corner, just in time to see Ryu's red eyes. Eventhough he was holding a baseball bat with several nails sticking from out of them, he dropped the weapon, turned and ran.

'Run, little man, run,' Ryu thought as the Dark Hadou coursed through him, obeying his will. 'You can't hide forever.'

As the petrified hood ran through the maze of crates, he caught sight of hood number five, who was holding a machine gun. The gun-toting gangster looked up, just as Ryu bodychecked the running hood into several wooden crates before vanishing into the shadows.

The gunner then took chase. His nerves already on edge, he fired burst after burst after burst from his gun in the direction where he thought Ryu was in, since he was going by the Ansatsuken fighter's shadows dancing on the walls.

The hood was losing his mind...not to mention that he was nearly out of ammo.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" he screamed as he backed up...

...right into Ryu, who looked down on him with his blood-red eyes. The gunner thought that he was looking into the eyes of the devil.

"Here," was all that Ryu said before dropping him with a single blow to the temple.

As Ryu's eyes went back to normal, he looked up from where Chun Li and the others were perched from and gave them a thumbs-up. However, the downed gunner's screaming and gunfire had caught the attention of the other nine gangsters, who were rapidly closing in on Ryu's location. They found him with the fallen gunman.

However, Miya was ready. She somersaulted into the midst of them. Before any of the men knew what was happening, Miya attacked as Ryu leaned up against a container and watched, arms folded, a bored expression on his face. Within twenty seconds, all nine were knocked unconscious, Miya standing in the midst of them, barely winded.

Miya looked at her handiwork as she ran one hand through her hair, smoothing it back out. "All too easy," she said, just as Chun Li, Cammy, Marz and Lita showed up.

Lita let out a low whistle. "Bloody impressive," she said as she pulled out her oversized knives.

"I can tell that he wasn't even trying," Miya added, talking about Ryu.

Cammy was, needless to say, shocked. "How...?"

Ryu turned to the flabbergasted Englishwoman and merely smiled. "If only Bison knew the power of the dark side of my fighting style. I have learned to control the Dark Hadou, using it as a tool, rather than let it destroy me."

Miya turned and walked towards the entrance, her brother, and the other four women following them. Miya's hand reached behind her back, gripping the handle of her Muramasa, she pulled the weapon out from its scabbard, its blade gleaming in the soft light. Lita had her own knife as the ready, while Cammy, Chun Li and Ryu were barehanded.

They were halfway through the warehouse's main floor when the overhead lights came on with a loud SNAP, and they were surrounded by over twenty men, most of which were armed to the teeth.

Standing on the second floor balcony, was Cracker Jack and Doctrine Dark.

"Well, well, well," Jack drawled, leaning over the railing. "Look what the cat dragged in." He looked at Cammy. "I was expecting one traitor to Shadowlaw, but I wasn't expecting you. I must have done something good to get two for the price of one."

He turned his attention back to Miya. "You and your brother have been a thorn in my side for far too long. Tonight, it will all end. All of you will die here."

"We'll see who's going to die," Miya replied, Murumasa at the ready. "You won't escape."

"Funny," Jack replied. "I was going to say the same about you and your friends." To the gangsters, he gave them their marching orders. "Tear them apart."

As Jack and Dark made their retreat, the gangsters moved in. However, there was no holding back for Ryu and the others, including Miya. The former Japanese doll was out for blood, and she was ready to satisfy the Muramasa's thirst for blood. And this time, Ryu, Chun Li, Cammy nor Lita would stop her.

The hoodlums moved in...and Ryu and the others attacked. The brutes had the advantage in numbers, while Ryu and the women had the experience in fighting, not to mention specializing in dealing with multiple opponents at one time.

One huge gangster stood before Ryu. "You are in Hell," he said in Japanese-accented English. "And I am the devil."

Ryu cracked his neck muscles. "You're not the devil. You're practice." He then ducked under the haymaker and planted his fist into the guy's jaw in the form of the Dragon Punch. He landed back on his feet, ducked under a baseball bat that was aimed at his head from another fighter, then spun around in a vicious roundhouse kick that knocked not only the attacker down, but also another guy as well.

Three of them triple teamed Chun Li. The Chinese martial artist, having trained and sparred with her Japanese fiance had gotten stronger both physically and it showed as she used her speed and agility to quickly take down her attackers. After all, she wasn't the 'Strongest Woman on Earth' for nothing.

Combining her Shadowlaw and Delta Red training, Cammy White leapt into the fray, knocking bad guys in numerous directions with her Spiral Arrow and Cannon Spike. The petite Englishwoman manuvered behind one guy who had more mass than she did, grabbed him, locking her hands together, and slammed him on his shoulders and neck in the form of a vicious suplex.Marz, despite her recon background training, was also holding her own.

Cammy's partner, however, was a tad reckless, but that didn't stop Lita Luwanda from delivering serious punishment with her weapons on the bad guys.

Miya Hoshi, however, was giving her attackers no quarter. Using nonleathal methods (not to mention occasionally severing limbs), Miya carved a path towards the stairs, with her brother behind her.

Chun Li yelled to both siblings, "Go after Dark and Jack! We got this covered!"

Miya was already at the stairs while Ryu had to play catch up.

On the second floor, there were four more gangsters to deal with. Miya blew past the first three and when Ryu made it to the second floor, Saw her face off with the fourth, a teenager no more older than she was. From the look on his face, he was scared out of his mind as he held a katana in his trembling hands.

Miya swung her Muramasa sword, neatly cleaving the blade in two. The teen looked at the severed blade, then back at Miya. She then grabbed him, turned him over and began to spank him with the flat side of her sword. Very hard.

"This (SMACK) is what (SMACK) you get (SMACK) when you fuck (SMACK) with Shadowlaw! (SMACK)" she shouted. She then relased him and planted one booted foot in his ass got good measure. "Now go home to your mother!"

Whimpering and sobbing, the teen took off. Ryu ignored what his sister did for the moment and the two headed for the door, which lead to a second flight of stairs and to the rooftop.

However, Doctrine Dark was blocking their path, blades drawn, and that insane look in his eyes.

Miya moved in, but Ryu gently grabbed her shoulder. "No. You go after Jack. I'll deal with this one."

Miya nodded and Dark allowed her to pass. Then he faced off against Ryu. "You and your fiancee were lucky the last couple of times, but this time, your luck runs out."

On the rooftop of the warehouse, Miya found Jack waiting for her, baseball bat in hand, and slung over one shoulder. "So you finally come," he said.

Miya had her sword at the ready. "You were expecting me."

"Quite. I hope you're warmed up, Satsuki," Jack said, addressing Miya by her former codename. He dropped his bat, as did Miya with her own weapon. "Because it's now time for the main event." He pulled something out of his pocket. Miya saw that it was a syringe. Before she could stop him, he took it and injected the contents inside himself.

"Hehhehheheheheh..." Jack laughed evilly. "Guess what that was I injected..."

"A superhuman serum," Miya replied flatly. She knew that now it was going to be a long and painful fight for both of them. "It's going to take more than that to save you."

'And there is something that you don't know about that serum, Jackie Boy,' Miya thought darkly as she prepared for the final battle between herself and Jack.

Downstairs, as Cammy, Chun Li, Marz and Lita fought off the remaining thugs, Ryu and Doctrine Dark faced off. Ryu scored first blood when he blocked Dark's wild swings and connected with a straight punch to the face, followed by an uppercut, making Dark stagger back. Dark quickly shook it off and swung his blades wildly, most of the swings aimed at Ryu's head.

The blades, however, were an effective distracion. Dark used this moment to throw a flash bang grenade at Ryu. Ryu saw it coming and shielded his eyes from the blinding explsion, but his gi jacket had caught on fire as a result, forcing Ryu to discard the gi jacket, lest he should suffer from first and second-degree burns.

Jack and Miya fought under the clear moonlit sky. Miya had tagged Jack with near-crippling blows, but Jack had merely shrugged them off. The superhuman serum had increased his endurance and strength and Miya was doing her best in avoiding Jack's vicious attacks.

The former doll rolled out of the way as Jack's fist smashed a hole into the wooden door where her head was at moments earlier. She wasn't fast enough for the kick that followed, sending her to the other end of the rooftop, gasping for air.

Downstairs, the battle between Ryu Hoshi and Doctrine Dark continued.

Despite suffering from several bruises and a shallow cut on his side, Ryu was in better shape than his opponent. Dark, on the other hand, had a swollen eye, more bruises than Ryu and worse yet, Ryu had knocked aside nearly all of his grenades and explosives onto the first floor.

With a howl, Dark lunged at Ryu, who nimbly dodged to the aide, just as both of Dark's blades embedded themselves into the wall where Ryu was at moments earlier. Ryu quickly disarmed him, leaving behind both blades stuck into the wall and resumed his assault.

Then Dark tackled him over the balcony, sending them both to the first floor, where Chun Li and the others were finishing up with the remaining thugs. Ryu managed to flip out of the tackle while Dark had one hand above the ledge. Ryu landed on his feet hard, lucky enough that he didn't ended up spraning his ankle in the process.

Ryu looked up and saw Jack coming at him from above. Ryu hopped back as Dark landed on the ground. Chun Li and the others watched as the Japanese warrior and the insane commando danced an intricate dance of death.

On the rooftop, things were not going well for Miya. Jack had clearly gained the upper hand and had Miya on her knees. Moving behind her, Jack had his hands on her head, preparing to break her neck.

"You see?" Jack was saying. "You couldn't stop me from killing your mother, and you can't stop me now. NOW YOU--"

He was cut off as he began to convulse. It was mild at first, but then he began to shake violently, as if her was having a seizure. Then Miya's hands were at his wrists, prying them away from her face. She then grabbed him and threw him across the roof.

By the time Jack managed to get control of himself, Satsuki had gained her footing and was slowly advancing on Jack, her brown eyes staring at him with the intent to kill and fufilling her promise.

"What...what's happening to me!" Jack screamed.

Miya picked up her Muramasa and placed it behind her back. "I should have told you earlier," she said coldly, pausing to spit out a wad of blood from her mouth. "That serum that you injected into yourself has not been perfected. You feel stronger for several minutes, but then it wears off. Sorry, Jack, but YOU LOSE."

She raised her hands into her Lethwei stance. "You killed the closest thing I had to a mother," Miya deadpanned. "Now...your ass...is...mine."

Inside...

Doctrine Dark was thrown into several wooden crates. As he staggered to his feet, bloodied and bruised, his mask had fallen off of his face, giving Ryu and the others a good view of his disfigured face.

Ryu didn't let up on the assault. All of the pent-up rage and frustration from the past several days was unleashed as Ryu connected with blow after blow on Doctrine Dark. Even Lita and Cammy winced from the severe beating that was being delivered onto Dark. Punch after punch, kick after kick rained down on Dark until his face looked more like raw hamburger.

Ryu kicked him to one side of the room, Dark bouncing off the side of the wall. The assault continued. Ryu took his time, not hurrying in his attacks, not wasting any movement as he physically dissected Doctrine Dark. Then Ryu drew his hands back, summoned his ki and fired off a Shakunetsu Hadouken, instantly lambasting the insane assassin.

Dark fell to the ground and was still, body twitching.

Meanwhile, Jack was fighting for his life, but to no avail.

He did, however, recognized several of those moves that Miya were currently using on him. Back in Shadowlaw, he had suspected that the Thai giant Victor Sagat had taken Miya under his wing, seeing as how both Muay Thai and Lethwei were similar in style and technique. And unlike Sagat's former student Adon, who shunned Sagat's training following Sagat's defeat at the hands of Ryu, Miya Hoshi had turned out to be his greatest pupil.

Punch, kick, uppercut, elbow, headbutt...

All of which fed Miya's pain anger and rage, as if she was going through Shadowlaw's verison of the Dark Side of the Force. Miya then grabbed Jack's vest and punched and elbowed his face repeatedly. When the final blow forced Jack back, Miya performed a move that Ryu and the other would instantly recognize, had they been there to see it.

The Tiger Gencide, or as Miya called it, the Satsuki Destroyer.

Miya lunged forward, leaping into the air, bashing both her knees into Jack's jaw, which was followed by not two but three consecutive Tiger Blows, each one hitting harder than the last, the final blow sending Jack through a skylight window, and back into the warehouse below.

Inside, Ryu and the others had to avoid the shards of glass, which was followed by Jack falling through and landing on the wooden floow with a sickening thud. Eventhough the superhuman serum had worked its way though his system, it still kept him from being killed by the fall. He was, however, rendered unconscious.

Miya then leapt down from the roof, bruised and bloodied and landed gracefully on her feet. She looked at the still forms of Jack and Dark, laying amid the shattered pieces of glass, then turned back to her brother and the other women.

"It's over," Miya simply said. "It's completed."

"You okay?" Cammy asked.

Miya nodded. "I'm sore, but I'll live." She looked at Ryu. "You okay, big brother?"

Ryu nodded as Chun Li tended to his side. "I'll manage."

Nobody didn't notice Jack and Dark slowly get to their feet, pulling out hidden weapons from their clothes, Jack's gun reflecting light from an overhead lamp.

Miya noticed the light reflecting off of the side of Lita's face, as did the latter. However, Miya was faster to react. In an instant, Miya had her Muramasa out and was already facing both Dark and Jack, both of whom were taking aim at the victorious heroes, hoping to take them out in a vicious revenge.

Both men opened fire, and Miya reflected and deflected the bullets, her advanced psychomotor reflexes coming into play. When Dark fired off another round, Miya held her sword like a Louisville Slugger and swung, sending the bullet right back at Dark. The bullet embedded itself into Dark's forehead, the life draining from his body as he fell over, dead.

Before Jack could get a bead on Miya, she did a forward roll, quickly closing the distance between her and Jack.

Jack aims his gun at Miya's head...

Miya swung her sword. The first blow knocking Jack's aim off as he pulled the trigger. She then swung her Muramasa a second time.

Time paused as the two former Shadowlaw members helf their pose. Then Jack dropped his gun as it clattered to the floor. A thin red line appeared around his neck as he sank to his knees, before falling to the ground, his head rolling away form the rest of his body. Miya had decaptated Cracker Jack.

Miya stood up and looked at her handiwork. She then wiped the blood off her blade and slid it back into her sheath. She then turned to her brother and his fiancee, and said nothing as she walked past them, Marz, Cammy and Lita.

Miya's mission was finally over.

Her foster's mother's death was avenged.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Eight: A New Dawn, A New Beginning 

-Several days later...-

A small cemetary in Tokyo. Miya Hoshi, dressed in a black business suit/skirt combination, red necktie, and her thigh-length Shadowlaw boots, stood before the headstone of her adopted mother. Watching from a distance, was Chun Li and Ryu. Chun Li was dressed in her formal Interpol uniform (the one she wore when Fei Long inadvertly attacked her in the SF comic), while her fiancee was dressed in a black designer business suit, which was an obvious gift to him from Ken.

Following Jack and Dark's untimely demise at the hands of Miya, Chun Li, Cammy and Lita were successful in dismantling Shadowlaw's operaions in Japan, while Ryu and Miya were recovering from their fights. Miya had turned herself in to Interpol and gave them all of the information that she knew concerning Shadolwaw. Because of her cooperation, the Japanese government had not decided to give her any jail time, but much rather place her on probation for a year.

Miya deduced that Chun Li had spoken to the authorities on her behalf, which was the reason the judicial system went light on her.

Miya had came by herself to the graveyard where her foster mother was buried, and saw that Ryu and Chun Li were there paying their respects to her and Ryu's grandfather/sensei, Gouken.

Placing the bouquet of flowers on the headstone, Miya went down on both knees as she addressed the headstone.

"Mom...it's finished. Your death is finally avenged. I have fufilled my oath. Now...you finally can rest in peace." She paused for a moment. "I won't go back to the way I was. I will make my own path, as a final promise to you. Farewell, Mother."

She stood up and walked back to her brother and his fiancee.

"So..." Chun Li began. "What are you going to do now?"

Miya turned to glance at her foster mother's grave before turning back to face her future sister-in-law. "I made a promise to both my mother and to myself," she replied. "Jack and Dark are gone. Shadowlaw is destroyed. All I can do now is look for a brighter tomorrow."

"Meaning...?"

Miya smiled at her brother's puzzled look. "I was thinking about staying here. Maybe open up a dojo. Teach kendo or something. I'm finished with Shadowlaw." She then paused for a moment. "But...eventhough it was a bad place, they did teach me some good things too."

"Like what?" Chun Li asked.

"Self-reliance," Miya replied as she walked past them. "And the power of oneself."

-Hong Kong, three months later...-

The wedding of Ryu and Chun Li had went on without a hitch. During the reception, Ryu has introduced Miya to the many family and friends that were present at the wedding. He kept out the part that she was formerly of Shadowlaw, although he had told Ken and Guile beforehand of her dark past and her resulting redemption. They took it quite well, surprisingly.

Everyone had taken to Miya pretty well, especially the part where she was a martial artist, like her brother. She already suspected that she had several rivals in the making.

Miya looked at her brother and sister-in-law. They were the center of attention, since it was their day. Excusing herself from the hall, she walked out of the crowded hall and into the lobby. Pulling out a cell phone, she dialed a number and the phone began to ring.

-Lanai City, Hawaii...-

Ring...ring...

Inside a small two-bedroom apartment located above a small floral shop in the tourist section of Lanai City, Juli stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a bathrobe and a towel wrapped around her hair. She picked up the cordless phone and turned it on. "Hello."

"It's me," Miya's voice camr from the other end.

"I was starting to get worried," Juli replied. "So how are things?"

"Sorry I wasn't able to call," Miya apologized, "but it's over. Jack and Dark are dead. And I'm in Hong Kong. Ryu just gotten married to Chun Li."

"I see."

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Miya asked. "You could tell him at anytime, you know."

"As long as Ryu is happy, then I don't mind," Juli replied. She then walked over to a crib. Looking over the angelic face of her sleeping baby daughter, Juli asked, "You didn't tell him about Kirina, didn't you?"

"He doesn't know a thing," Miya replied.

"Good," Juli said. "I know I could count on you to keep Ryu out of trouble, right?"

"That's going to be hard. This is my brother we're talking about here," Miya replied, laughing. "Trouble usually finds him."

Juli laughed as well. "That's Ryu all right. I jist hope that when 'Rina gets older that she doesn't go out and pick fights when we teach her martial arts."

"So how is Kirina?" Miya asked.

"She's healthy," Juli replied. "Anyway, I got to go. Thanks for watching over Ryu for me."

"You don't have to thank me," Miya replied. "He is my brother." She then disconnected the call. Turning back to the hall, she walked back in and returned to the party.

END.


End file.
